Threatened, Hunted Caught
by DrAcO's MiNE
Summary: It is dark times for the magical world.Peoples lives are threatened and someone is being hunted. Mysterious twists and a fiery romance!Used to be called 'hiding When things change' but i have chnaged the title Rating for later chapters still safe now thou
1. The crush

Authors note: I don't own anything apart from Brooke.  
  
_**Chapter one: The crush  
**_  
It was breakfast in the great hall, the first day back from the summer holidays. The sound of hundreds of people chatting, laughing and banging cutlery on plates filled the air. Brooke couldn't think, you never could at breakfast. It was the worst and best time to talk. For one the person you were talking to could hardly hear you, but two; the other people around who you didn't want to listen, couldn't hear you either. But today she needed to think clearly. Ever since she had come to Hogwarts in the third year, she had been best friends with Hermione Granger and her friends Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. She had always been a bit left out when the three of them got together to have an adventure. But not this year. Not last year even. She was now officially apart of their 'group' they did everything together. They even hated the same people, the Sytherins, in particular Draco Malfoy and his group. She had started her witch training at the French school; Beauxbatons, but after her mother got sick and died, her father sent her to England to live with her grandparents- Muggles.  
  
Just that morning while listening to Ron and Harry argue over the results of a Quidditch match, she had received a note from her beautiful chestnut owl- Nienna, named after her mother, and her own middle name. She had ignored it until Nienna had so impatiently stepped into her bowl of cereal and pecked at her leg, to get Brooke to remove her burden. Brooke scratched her head affectionately and removed the letter; Nienna nipped her finger, spread her wings and took flight out of the great hall towards the owlery. Brooke watched her gracefully fly away with a sigh, before ripping open the envelope. (Addressed to Brooke Elansar, Gryfindor)  
  
_Dear Brooke, Would you be able to meet me in the Slytherin common room after breakfast? I need to talk to you about our assignment. The password is Dramicis Totalis. Draco  
_  
Her heart sunk as she remembered her joint potions assignment with Malfoy. She had tried her best to avoid it, but knew that Snape would kill her if he found out. Brooke breathed in, got her composure, told Hermione that she would see her in double history and walked out of the great hall. Brooke slowly walked down the corridors towards the dungeons, she hoped that if she was late they wouldn't have time to work on the assignment, she could just leave. The horrible memories of what Malfoy had done to her when she had first arrived at Hogwarts flooded back and dampened her spirits even more.  
  
"Hey look Crabbe it's that snob from France. You see the ugly one over there, with her nose high up in the hair" He had taunted Brooke and teased her relentlessly for a whole year. Tripping her over in the corridors, getting her into trouble on purpose and just laughing at her for no reason. He had refused to let the 'New girl' label die down. Now he just smirks every time he sees Brooke, like he has just said something very nasty about her, as he passes her in the corridor. She learnt pretty quickly how to ignore him, and how to let go of her accent. She only had a little bit of French left now. As she neared the Sytherin portrait ( a beheading from the 16th century) she stoped. Brooke didn't know whether she was ready for this.  
  
"p..ass-w..word" The poor bodiless head, wheezed from the hands of the executioner. "Aargh...umm..." Quickly she unfolded the piece of parchment and read it out loud. The portrait reluctantly swung open to reveal the green and black common room. Dark, dank and dreary. Draco was standing by the furthest window; he obviously hadn't heard the portrait open.  
  
Brooke just stood there unable to move, the portrait was getting impatient. She took a deep breath in, straightened her robes and strode into the common room, as confidently as possible. He turned to face her. He smirked and whispered something about the snob has arrived. And beckoned her to the green leather arm chairs by the fire. She walked over and sat down, how could she have forgotten to do this? Snape had given them the assignment at the end of last year, she must have forgotten about it in the confusion of last years events (Sirius, Harry's Godfather had been killed, and Lord Voldemort had returned). She shuddered as she remembered those dark events. Malfoy meanwhile had casually walked over to an arm chair, and sat down. His legs were resting confidently open, Brookes eyes darted down, she couldn't believe that she had noticed something like that about Malfoy! He was busying himself with rolls of parchment and a thick heavy potion book (Level 6 potions by Matrinez Oliviaie) .

Brooke quickly copied him, not wanting to give Malfoy an excuse to talk to her. Over the thick pages of her book she studied him. They had never been this close; she could hear his deep, quiet breaths. She watched his chest move up and down. His robes were tight, well tighter than last year. He had muscles, It seemed odd that he didn't have them last year, what was he getting ready for? His hair was parted down the middle, a little dangling in his eye, the golden blonde catching the fiery light from the glowing coles in the fireplace. Brooke surprised herself by voicing her thoughts.

"Hot" she mumbled under her breath. Malfoy's head snapped up, he smirked as he caught her so openly starring at him, her mouth slightly open.

"What is it?" He snapped coldly, still smirking.

"Oh.. Nothing" She hurriedly hid her now bright red face behind the enormous book, cursing herself under her breath.  
  
Malfoy turned around at the first sound of the portrait opening. He had to smirk quickly to cover up his emotions for what he was feeling right then. Brooke had changed. She had let her hair out, her beautiful hair swayed slightly as she walked sexily across the room. When he had first seen her in the third year, he had been struck by how lovely her hair was. It was jet black with natural red brown streaks in it. But he had never seen it like this, out of the normal tight bun. Long, sleek and curly. She looked like a goddess. Big blue eyes, framed by thick voluptuous eye lashes. Her lips were perfect rosy pink, soft and delicate.  
  
Malfoy watched her sit down uneasily, he could tell she didn't want to be there. He strode across the room, trying to hold himself back from taking her in his arms and making out. He sat down and comfortably spread his legs, he watched with a great satisfaction as her eyes wandered down to his crouch. She blushed and picked up her book. He smiled to himself, as he pretended to read his potions book. Malfoy had liked her since last year. She had really developed then. Her long tanned legs, developed chest, she was perfect. But he knew others thought so too, Potter. It was Brooke that stopped him from performing the crucio charm on Harry, he would have loved too, but his chances with Brooke would have become even slimmer.

Suddenly she whispered something, it sounded suspiciously like hot. He smiled, and quickly turned it into a smirk. He had a feeling that she hated him; he didn't want to make a fool of himself.  
  
"What is it?" He said as coldly as he could manage. She looked very embarrassed and buried herself in her book. He stared at her for a while longer, suddenly realising that he had to have her. He couldn't describe the overwhelming feeling he had suddenly got, it was like he was filling up with a very warm gas, and he could hardly breath.  
  
The bell rang, signalling that classes were about to start.

"We'll finish this some other time" Brooke whispered, her voice sounded strained as she looked at him quickly, blushing furiously. She picked up her books and walked swiftly to the portrait hole, which groaned as she walked out again.  
  
Malfoy watched her leave. He was breathing very fast; his heart was pounding in his chest. He gripped the arm of the chair to steady himself. He picked up his books and set off to Charms class, smiling to himself as he savoured the image of Brooke blushing furiously as she spoke to him.

There my first fanfic!! Hope you like plz R&R Thanx!


	2. Threatened Dark times

Authors note: Don't own anything apart from Brooke.  
  
_**Chapter two: Dark times  
**_  
Brooke hurriedly ran to the transfiguration class, today they were starting human transfiguration; she had been looking forward to this for the whole summer. She was the first one there; she hurried to the third row and saved three extra seats. Professor McGonagall looked up at her; she gave her a very grim smile and motioned for her to come up to her desk.  
  
"I was hoping you would come early" She said shuffling through a pile of parchment, looking for something. Brooke just starred at her, not sure whether she was meant to answer or not.  
  
"Here we are" She said, half sighing. She didn't look very happy, she didn't look her usual stern self any more. "This morning I received a letter from your father about your living arrangements, and some very unfortunate news." She looked at Brooke, with an overwhelming pity in her eyes, it made Brooke very uncomfortable. She shifted slightly under Professor McGonagall's powerful gaze. "I am very sorry to tell you that your grandparents have been..well..I am sorry Brooke but your grandparents were killed last night."  
  
Brookes knee gave way and she fell slightly before grabbing hold of professor McGonagall's desk. She let out a small whimper; "There..There what?" Brooke breathed unable to speak properly.  
  
"I'm afraid they..er..died last night" "They both died together? At the same time? Just like that? How did they die?" Brooke asked suspiciously her head filly up with questions like a big hot air balloon.  
  
"Now don't be afraid Brooke but someone is after your family, your grandparents..er..Didnt just die like that no. They were murdered, it was the last of the unforgivable curses, and your..Well you're in danger too." Professor McGonagall said rather shakily.  
  
"What?! They were murdered? And someone's after me? What about my father did they try get him too? Why do they want to harm my family? What have we done? Who did it?" Brooke spluttered, suddenly overcome by a hot wave of rage, her hands were shaking slightly on the professor's desk.  
  
"Now just stay calm. You are aware of your father's job I presume?" She asked patting Brooke's hand. Brooke nodded, her father worked for the ministry of magic as an unspeakable, he was a spy, and during the rein of the dark Lord he had spied on him for the ministry. It was very dangerous work, it had been the reason Brooke had been sent away to Hogwarts; he had received a new mission.  
  
"Well you are fully aware of the dangers, and you are aware that the dark Lord is rising. Well Brooke you've probably worked it out for yourself, the dark Lord found out about your father and his double agent role..."  
  
"Is he dead too?" She interrupted hysterically, fear and foreboding now taking over her emotions. Professor McGonagall looked startled by Brooke's outburst.  
  
"No, no. Don't worry, someone tipped him off about You-Know-Who's knowledge and he was able to flee the country and is now in safe hiding. He left after trying to rescue your grandparents, but by the time he arrived it was too late, it was a great risk for him to send this letter to us." She said frowning at Brooke, she looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"well what's going to happen to me? I don't suppose I'll ever see my father again will I?" she sounded a little hopeful; she hated her father and always blamed him for her mothers death.  
  
"You are to follow some very strict rules and you will be taking extra defence against the arts classes with some other students who are at risk from the uprising. You are to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays except for the summer, There will be no teachers on hand to help you so we have arranged for you to stay at a very protected house in a very safe wizard village, no one will know you are there and I must ask you not to protest about the..er..family who we chose for you ..the er..Malfoys, other students will be in hiding in the same village, I myself live there too so you have nothing to worry about. Professor Dumbledore will give you a full explanation of what is going to happen tomorrow afternoon with the other students. Please understand Brooke, I am terribly sorry about these dark events, I fear it is happening again , only this time it will be worse- much worse." She shuddered slightly.  
  
Brooke starred at her bewildered. Her grandparents were dead? Her father hiding? Someone after her, she would have to hide also? Many students at risk, the dark lord rising again? Living with the Malfoys? She was very confused and worried, she felt her brain fogging up, like she was going to faint under all the pressure.  
  
The noisy sound of the class walking in brought her back to her senses, she starred around at them bewildered, and they were all giving her strange looks. Suddenly she realised why. She was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, she was crying and Professor McGonagall was bent over her, an arm around her shoulders tyring to comfort her. "You may be excused from class if you wish" She whispered kindly.  
  
Just then Hermione, Harry and Ron entered. They spotted her and rushed over, the rest of the class was at their desks now too, hushed whispers filled the air as people tried to guess what was going on. "No, I can't miss this class, it's important, can I just step outside for a bit with my friends?" she asked wiping her eyes on her cloak. Harry helped her up, Hermione put her arm around her trying to comfort her. They all looked very confused.  
  
Once safely out of hear shot the three of them burst into a chorus of concerned questions. Brooke tried the best she could to tell them the story without bursting into tears again. "And now I have to go live with the Malfoy's, as if that makes it better, Lucious will probably hand me over to the Dark lord as soon as he can! Why they had to choose him, I can't think of a less safe place. The Malfoy's?!" She said, Harry embraced her, while Ron and Hermione stroked her back nervously. They hadn't said anything, she knew they were worried about her, but more so Harry, it meant he was a target again, most likely he would have to be in that safe village and take extra defence against the dark arts lessons with her.  
  
"This is terrible, for both of you" Hermione whispered hoping nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
"Should you two go speak to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.  
  
"Me? What's this got to do with me?" Harry asked, sounding a little offended.  
  
"Harry it's got everything to do with you, come on I know your not that thick, can't you see you and probably all the Auror's children and ministry workers children will all be targets, you've all got to go into hiding." Hermione said, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"We don't know that, I'm not going to believe that until Dumbledore walks over to me and tells me that!" He said getting a little annoyed.  
  
Just then something that looked oddly like a small brown ball, flew into the side of Harry's head. It was Pigdweigon , Ron's over exited owl. Hurriedly Ron grabbed the chirping owl in his hands and read the little note out loud to the four of them.  
  
_Dear Mr. Weasley, Potter and Miss. Granger and Elansar , I require you urgently in my office now, please go back to class and tell professor McGonagall that I sent for you. The pass word is: Purple Zaspberries _

_Albus Dumbledore, Head Master  
_  
"Believe it now?" Ron said triumphantly.  
  
"No" Harry replied flatly, he was sick of things always being about him, why couldn't he be normal?  
  
They excused themselves from class, gathered their books and ran to the eagle statue that led to Professor Dumbledore's office.


	3. A thousand wasps

**Chapter three: _A thousand wasps  
_** I don't own anything apart from Brooke  
  
Brooke was walking slowly away from Dumbledore's office. He hadn't told her anything she didn't already know. She disappointed and angry by his lack of answers. Harry would be staying two houses down from the Malfoy's. She had tried to move to stay with him, but Dumbledore didn't think it was wise. He seemed to think it was good that she was staying with a death eater's family. The shock of her grandparent's death, the fear and confusion was finally now sinking in. She needed to vent her anger. She had disturbing images of herself bashing up the first years that were passing by her in the corridors, not a care in the world, just thinking about themselves.  
  
She suddenly stopped. Where was she going? She had been walking towards the Gryffindor common room, when she had double potions. She spun on her heel and sprinted towards the dungeons. They had missed lunch talking to Dumbledore; if she hurried she would only be five minutes late. She almost tripped over her robes as she spun around the corner that led to the potions room. To her surprise the class was only just going in, Draco was leaning against the door talking to pansy Parkinson. Brooke felt a strange pang of jealousy. She couldn't work out why. She slowed down to a walk; her heart was pounding in her chest. Pansy leaned forward and kissed Draco passionately on the lips, then turned and glared at Brooke as though daring her to do something. Brooke raised her eye brows, she was pathetic. As if she cared about her and Draco?  
  
But deep down, she _knew_ she did.  
  
She couldn't help starring at him, he was just so handsome. His school shirt was unbuttoned slightly, she could see his chest. Her heart gave an awkward leap as she tried to restrain herself from him. He pushed himself off the wall; he was now staring right back at her, his expression unreadable. He was like a God; she smiled nervously to herself, a sex God.

"Does something amuse you?" He asked suddenly, she stared at him, unsure as to why he was staring right back. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't answer.

"Aha, yes" She said as if in a dream, her brain had gone all foggy again. He looked surprised.

"What?" He asked smirking slightly, shaking his head.

"Yes" She replied, looking into the distance, not paying attention to anything at all. She felt numb.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking a step away from the wall, he looked genuinely concerned. Brooke turned her attention back to him; she looked at him strangely frowning slightly.

"I mean you look horrible!" he quickly added coldly.

That had done it. Exactly what she needed, an excuse to vent her grief. She stepped towards him, his head went back slightly, he looked very confused. Her face was very close to his now she could smell him. If she hadn't been filled with the anger of a thousand wasps she would've thought it smelt good.

"Why don't you go screw yourself you horrible, pitiful excuse for a human" She whispered, she was glaring into his eyes. He smirked and put his hands around the crooks of her arms to push her away.

"Generally I do every night" He said no longer staring at her, on the contrary he looked bored. She let out an exasperated sigh. Viciously she pushed his hands off her, without meaning too she had pushed them onto her breasts. Her eyes widened, so did his. She looked horrified; his mouth was twisting lustfully into a smile. His hands lingered on her full chest for a while longer, until she pushed them off.

"If you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was say" He said smirking at her, his eyes kept on flicking from her face to her chest.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking that I would want something like You" She hissed, turning sharply and walking into the classroom. Taking a seat with Ron and Hermione, Harry was still with Dumbledore.  
  


Sorry it's short I haven't had much time. Thankyou for your review **crystaldreams611** ! And FTJ Stupid Storytellers as _my_ name states : Draco's Mine!


	4. Hunted So it begins

Authors note: As always I don't own anything but Brooke!

I've changed the rating because this chapter has bits that are PG rated but it doesn't really change anything.

_**Hunted. So it begins.**_

"What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione whispered as the class started to disembowel a bowl full of slugs.

"Just what Mcgonagal told me, Harry's still with Dumbledoore , I bet he got more answers." Brooke replied viciously, pulling the intestine out of a particularly pussy slug.

"Hmm, well I'm sure he'll tell you everything" She replied thoughtfully, dropping her perfect slugs into the steaming cauldron.

They continued to make their camouflage potions until the classroom started to reek of slug innards. Harry still hadn't come back when the bell rang.

At lunch in the great hall, Brooke slammed her plate threateningly on the table as she waited for the food to appear. No sooner had her antics finished did the food materialize on her golden plate.

"About bloody time!" She hissed between gritted teeth.

Hermione shot her a worried look.

"Was-up wif use?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"It's about Harry, she's jealous" Hermione jumped in before Brooke could even get her mouth open.

"I am not jealous!" She spat, clearly annoyed at Hermione's butting in.

"I'm just pissed at Dumbledoore and his pathetic excuse for sending me to the death eaters" She continued defensively.

They all left her to eat in peace, everyone too scared to say anything to her as she was in a lethal foul mood.

"Give it!" she shot at a nervous looking first year, who immediately handed over the tomato sauce bottle.

"Boo!"

"Shit!" Brooke screamed as she squirted sauce all over her white shirt. She turned around angrily; ready to lay down her wrath on the troublemaker.

"Harry?!" He looked very startled by her outburst, and rather humorous sauce covering.

"I'm..umm..sorry!" He replied trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I needed a shower anyway"

He then to her great surprise, attempted to wipe the sauce off her chest.

"Argh! No it's fine Harry honestly!" She protested.

He looked quite distressed now, running a sauce-covered hand through his hair. A small crowd had gathered around to see what all the commotion was all about as Brooke burst out laughing. Thick red sauce was now running down his forehead and along his nose.

He grinned shyly and wiped some off.

People started to laugh at the scene, tomato sauce all over Brooke and Harry; she had to admit it must have looked a little amusing.

"I have to go wash this off, I'll see you later!" She said laughing, pushing her way through the crowd, wiping sauce over them as she passed.

Then as if in slow motion she tripped over someone's leg falling clumsily, she could see herself crashing to the floor, until a pair of strong firm arms caught her and held her up. It was Draco.He moved her out of the hall and into the entranceway. Still holding her tightly, he was starring at her with a worried expression on his face. She gasped slightly as she realized with frustrated horror who had caught her.

"Are you okay" He asked quietly, his eyes darting behind her, as though he was making sure no one could see them.

"Aha..umm..thankyou" She replied uneasily, still a little annoyed at what had happened earlier.

They starred at each other for a while longer while Brooke got her breath back. He still hadn't let go. She couldn't complain, after she'd settled down a bit, it had actually started to feel, and she hated to say it, but it felt nice. He was warm and strong he made her feel safe. The day's events had been long, confusing and hectic. This was just what she needed to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry about before"

"Don't be" She blurted out, _damn _she thought, _that came out a little to fast._

"What really?" why is _she being so nice, does she...?_

"Yea, it's fine really" _he looks so good today, smells nice too._

She smiled at him. Was she for real? His heart skipped a beat, maybe she did like him. He thought hopefully.

"you..like..me?" He stammered, completely giving away the fact that he liked her. _Shit, I shouldn't have said that! _He thought regretfully. She flashed him a cute little smile, leant forward, gave him a peck on the cheek, and then whispered in his ear;

"Of course not". She gave him a mischievous smile then spun on her heel and hurried up the stairs to her common room. He starred after her, completely dumbstruck. He was sure there was a double meaning behind her actions. It was like she had shaken her head and said yes.

"What are you doing here Dracie?" A sickly sweet voice from behind him chided.

He turned slowly, a dazed look on his face. It was pansy.

"Nothing" He grunted, his mind was still miles away dreaming of Brooke.

"Why are you covered in sauce" She inquired, fixing him with a cold penetrating stare.

She didn't wait for an answer.

"That stupid French slut was covered in sauce too wasn't she?"

"She's not a slut!" He burst out, his eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

"She's not? ...Interesting" She pursed her lips, then gave him a menacing smile, looked up towards the Gryffindor common rooms then glided away towards the dungeons.

"Pansy wait!" He had once last hopeful look in the common rooms direction then ran after his girlfriend.

"You..like..me?" He was blushing and his normal air of coolness was gone.

_Yes_. Brooke thought. _But you don't like me; you've got a girlfriend_. She smiled as she watched his face turn a shade redder. She was still tight in his arms. He was so strong and good looking, why did he have to be so irresistible? Without thinking over the consequences she leant forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She was about to whisper 'yes' until she caught sight of pansy a fair way off. Fleeting thoughts of dread filled her up like a hot air balloon.

"Of course not" She said hurriedly. In the process of turning and running away she took one last look at him. He looked slightly confused as though he was about to ask her a question. His deep blue eyes drew her in; his scent intoxicated her, she felt like she could have spent her whole life just starring at his handsome face. She smiled slightly and turned and walked away. Struggling with her legs as she tried to get up the stairs. She felt heavy and sad as she flopped onto her bed. Dark thoughts of her grandparents filled her dreams.

_Horrible blood curdling screams._

"_Help me! Help me!" Her grandmother called._

"_I'm coming, grandma! Please hold on!" tears streamed down her face. _

"_Help. Please" She gasped and fell into a pool of blood._

"_Nooo!" Brooke screamed, trying to run to save her. But her legs wouldn't work, she seemed to be struggling so hard and wasn't going anywhere. The helpless old woman lay on the cold ground while her grandfather tried desperately to fight off a cloaked murderer. _

"_Avada Kadavara" A cruel cold voice hissed._

"_Grandpa!" Crying hysterically, trying desperately to reach her dead grandparents. A surge of rage and loathing ran through her body as she strained to move. She finally reached them; two blood stained clumps of clothes. Their bodies gone. Brooke threw herself down on the wet heap. Blood seeping all over her. _

_The murderer was standing over her now. Laughing at her in a cold low voice, he sounded remotely familiar. He came closer to her, raised his wand and in the same bone chilling voice whispered;_

"_Avada kadavara" _

_A flash of green light. She feel back, dead, but still watched the cloaked figure. He wasn't laughing he was fighting off another cloaked person. Suddenly a loud scream erupted from the room the two figure cloaks fell off, another burst of green light and the room fell into darkness. She screamed and tried to move. She had seen their hoods fall off. Two men, one younger than the other. Both white blonde hair._

__

"Brooke!" Hermione called. Behind her stood lavender and pravati. Both looking very pale and worried.

She was breathing very fast, she felt very wet, like they had thrown a bucket of water over her.

"W-hat?" She gasped clutching her heart.

"You were screaming, and you've been attacked" Pravati whispered fearfully, her eyes open very wide.

"Attacked?! By who?" She replied, very worried.

"We don't know, but look" Lavender said handing her a mirror.

She gasped. Her robes were ripped, she was covered in blood and sauce, her neck, arms and face were covered in scratches.

"How-did-this-happen?" She stammered. Her brain was racing, could her dream have been real? Who were those people, they were strangely familiar. She felt like her brain had turned into a sieve and her dream was like tiny grains of sand falling through it. She felt emotionally drained. Her wounds were beginning to hurt now; the past day had taken its toll. It was dark outside, which meant she'd missed two classes. She fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes.

"Brooke?" Hermione whispered carefully.

"Mmm" She replied.

"It's time for dinner, and everyone was really worried about you when you didn't come to class, I think you should see Dumbledoore"

"No, I want to sleep" _And never wake up again_, she thought bitterly.

The girls left, leaving Brooke all alone, feeling very sad and alone. She missed her mother. She began to get choked up as she tried not to let herself cry. How could someone have attacked her? Why were her grandparent's dead? Who killed them? A hot tear ran down her cheek. She curled up tightly into a ball; a window was open in the bedroom letting in a cold breeze. It sent uneasy shivers along her back.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard something just outside the window. _Probably just Nienna back from hunting_. Cautiously she got up; there was a horrible scratching noise coming from the tree just below the window. She shuddered as a chill ran down her spine, someone was out there. She almost screamed when she saw two tiny red slits, like snake eyes. She stood rooted to the floor, fear taking over every cell in her body. She wanted to shut her eyes, open them again and see that it was all over. The person was moving, climbing the tree, climbing into the window. She saw his face. A middle aged man, with an evil scarred face and cold cruel eyes, the kind you would expect a murderer to have. He grinned maliciously at her as he hauled himself into the bedroom, only meters away. He slipped a hand into his robes – he was searching for his wand. _It's now or never Brooke_, She told herself. He started to advance on her, walking slowly, fixing her with a burning stare. She was completely stunned. Her mind refused to work. She turned and headed for the door. More tears streamed down her face as her dream came into reality, her legs wouldn't move fast enough. He started to laugh at her, nearing ever closer. Turning her head hysterically from one side to the other she desperately called for help.

"Help! Help me please!"

Her panicked screams, which made her voice hoarse, were made in vain. No one could hear her. They wouldn't have been able to help her anyway. She shut her eyes and thought of her grandparents, dead and lifeless, like the wet clumps of their clothes. A surge of hatred flashed through her. She screamed at the man, who gave her a venomous smile in return.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, and with her remaining energy she ran to the door. Her legs seemed to be working again, though they were still distressingly stiff. With all her might she fled down the stairs. The man was close behind her, shooting curses down the staircase. _Hurry or he'll get you_. She leaped down the remaining stairs and raced across the room.

"AVADA KADAVARA!" he bellowed from behind her. It bouced of a metal object and rebounded onto her leg.

"AGHH!" she groaned. It felt like her calf had split in two. He was drawing closer.

"Keep going" She whispered. Trying desperately to ignore the unbearable pain.

"Don't stop" She ran, limped and dripped blood all the way to the portrait. Pushing past it she fell out the hole and down a few stairs. Feeling, as though she might die right there without even being cursed by the man. She heaved her aching, terrified body up and ran down the stairs, ignoring the screaming pain. She looked behind her and saw him one flight of stairs away from her. He was making up the distance fast, she looked down the stairs desperately she was almost at the entrance all, the great hall was close. With all the willpower she could muster, she forced herself to keep going down towards Dumbledoore. He would save her. She jumped down ten stairs and crashed hard to the ground, she screamed with pain, as she broke the already mutilated leg. She dragged her useless leg across the entrance hall hopping and limping and falling.

The closed hall doors were emitting a golden red light. It shone out in a bright beam she felt delirious as though a thousand angels had suddenly started signing, that salvation was near. She turned and saw the evil man running flat out towards her about fifty meters away.

"Help! Help me!" She screamed hoarsely

"HELP!" she tried louder, the noise in the hall died down as if they had heard her.

"HELP, HELP ME!!" she cried desperately. She tripped, he was closing in. Her leg wouldn't let her stand up. She desperately crawled and pulled herself towards the door. Crying and screaming for help. She could hear people running towards the doors.

"HELP ME!" she screamed again more frantic this time.

He was right behind her. The doors slammed open blinding her with the bright light. Dumbledoore and McGonagal spotted her. All the students ran to the doors to see what was going on.

"Got you!" He hissed savagely in her ear, picking her up from under the arms, dragging her across the floor.

"Dumbledoore!" McGonagal screamed as the whole school watched.

He pointed his wand at the man who froze.

"Stay back or ill kill her." He said calmly dropping her; she hit her head hard on the marble floor. She felt so helpless her whole body was aching.

"Accio broomstick!" He yelled pointing his wand towards the entrance doors.

He sneered at the crowd, and paused to smile at someone. Then caught a black firebolt in his black leather gloved hand.

He looked at her. She knew he had killed her grandparents.

With a huge effort she sat up and spat in his face. She heard some gasps from the students.

"Leave her now" Dumbledoore spoke coolly but with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Crucio!" The man yelled pointing his wand at Brooke.

It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt like boiling hot lava had been poured over her, bricks dropped on her head and knives stabbed into her heart. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tried to remain conscious. The last thing she remembered was the cloaked man zooming out the entrance doors on his broomstick.

She fell back on to the ground completely exhausted. There was a lot of screaming after that, people yelling and running past her out the entrance doors.

"BROOKE!" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled as they raced to her.

"Take her to the hospital wing" Someone told them.

They lifted her up gently, but it hurt so much.

"Ah" She groaned. Everything turned black, white and blurry.

The crowd parted to let her through. They were all starring at her and looking terrified. She lost consciousness before they even reached the hospital wing. Drifting uneasily into dark dreams about her grandparents, and two cloaked figures.

There you go! Thankyou so much: ashleyneo31 ,ThouandI and crystaldreams611 (again!lol)

Your all the best! if i havent reviewed your story yet I will soon it's just i've been really busy! Thanks again!


	5. The Awakening

_**Author's note**_

As always I don't own anything from Harry Potter- if I did I would be exceedingly rich.

Lmao I must be the laziest person on the face of this planet! Ok well If you still remember this story here is the update which I have been too slack to write! My sincerest apologies for those who actually liked my story. Anyway you might want to read the last chapter again (it's been so long!) If you R&R and like it I will update as often as I can ( my exams are over so that should be often!) Thankyou to all those people who left reviews for my last chapter:**Twisted-fate05, crystaldreams611,thouandI **and** Dracosours**! So heres the new chapter enjoy!

* * *

_**The Awakening**_

"What are you doing here?"…."Well I don't think she'd want you here"….

A slow dripping noise sounded off in the distance, thundering, exploding in her mind. BOOM there it was again. The repercussions were causing her to feel sick. BOOM.

Why wouldn't the fairies leave her alone?

_I don't want to play mummy._

"_Come on sweetie"_

"_No I want to eat the grasshopper's mummy, before the slugs do!"_

"_Come little one daddy, will be home soon, we have to make you look beautiful"_

"_Like you mummy? Make me look like you"_

_She smiled warmly down at her child. Her long curly brown hair swaying about her waist. .her sparkling blue eyes looking affectionately at her little girl._

"_One day darling, you will be the most beautiful in all the lands"_

"_Beutifuller than you?"_

_She laughed_

"_Yes sweetheart, more beautiful than me"_

_She knelt down and picked up the little girl. Her blue eyes widened, fear flooded through her veins. She froze tightening her grip on her child._

"_Ow mummy your hurting me! Put me down" The child began to cry and scream kicking her mother. "Shh stay still" _

"_No let me go!" and with a particularly forceful kick, her mother doubled over and released her daughter._

"_come back, no don't!"_

_A circle of dark figures moved in around her mother._

"_What are you doing here?"…._

"Ok yes I'll go now!" Someone's hand was covering her eyes.

Everything was dark, she couldn't see.

She tried to open her eyes but they were stuck shut.

"Did you say something?"

She screwed up her face, she really didn't want to have to go to class, what she really wanted was to have a nice long nap, a nanna nap. She must've had much sleep, she felt like she'd been awake for days.

Slowly she unstuck her eyes. An unusual sight met her, shocking actually.

Brooke was in the hospital wing, lying in the bed. As if that wasn't strange enough the two bedside tables on either side were completely overflowing with flowers, cards and other gifts, she noticed one in particular which said "get well Brooke!" written in big blue letters, underneath was a green female green frog wearing a berai, their idea of a sick joke she thought (she was French). What was stranger still was the person leaning over her, peering cautiously down into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing she could think of.

Draco looked a little embarrassed.

"I umm..wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine I just need some sleep"

"You've been out for two weeks!" he exclaimed

"Out? What are you…what happened?" Brooke shuddered, her memory foggy, she couldn't remember what had happened.

Draco looked a little shy, no that was an understatement, Draco looked guilty.

"I..ah…don't know…you ah got attacked by…" he faltered, avoiding her eyes.

"By?" Brooke prompted suspiciously

"By someone… and you've been out cold for two weeks, everyone thought you weren't going to make it" he added, as though trying to make her feel better about her overcoming her self adversity.

"But why was I…" she paused; she felt suddenly very drunk and heavy, like her head was lolling on her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. Her memory restored to her in full force.

When she awoke again, it was dark, the curtains around her bed were tightly shut, and she was glad for the privacy. Groggily, Brooke sat up. She looked around her, slowly going over her cards, the bitter sweet aroma of the flowers a constant reminder of what had happened. She paused as she looked at an envelope lying at the foot of her bed. She reached down to grasp it, her back cracking noisily on the way.

Written in luminous black blue thick ink was a short excerpt from a news paper, carefully copied out for her convenience.

**_Today reports reached the Daily Prophet that new developments have been made in the bizarre occurrences at Hogwarts. None other than the poor deranged school boy Harry Potter has been rumoured to be involved in a fatal attack on a visiting French school girl (who is remaining unknown). According to another girl in her year, the student in question was attacked by Harry Potter, so viciously that after a week unconscious she sadly died. The girl said however that the student who suffered such an outrageous fatality was very mean spirited; who would often place boys under love spells for her amusement. Our source said yesterday that "She deserved what she got, but even still, he (Harry Potter) could attack anyone at any moment, he's deranged" _**_**Another student from the same year was quoted as saying "Yeah he's weird, the other day I heard him muttering to himself about You-Know-Who saying how he would like him to come back and kill all the muggle borns!" **_**_The Daily Prophet urges all parents to take caution; your children are not safe as long as Harry Potter is in attendance! May the poor girl's soul rest in peace._**

Brooke stared at the excerpt then re-read it.Dead? She shook her head vigorously. Who had told the Daily Prophet? Love spells!

She laughed suddenly, it was ridiculous.

_Poor Harry_ she thought, why wouldn't they leave him alone. If only they weren't so thick they'd realise that Voldemort was back, and that they were all in danger from people like Lucious Malfoy and not Harry!

It was thinking about Lucious Malfoy that Brooke suddenly remembered Draco, and his earlier visit. Whathad he beendoing there? She narrowed her eyes at the parchment, he was up to something, but she didn't know what. She was in the process of thinking what Draco could be up to when she flicked over the newspaper excerpt and noticed the same neat elongated writing on the other side. A small note for her. She sat up eagerly, hoping it would give her more clues.

_**I thought you might like to know what people are talking about. I hope you are feeling well, sorry if I upset you this morning. **_

_**Get well,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.s I took the liberty of finishing our potions assignment- we got full marks.**_

"Draco sent me this!" Brooke exclaimed, someone stirred in the bed next to hers, reminding her that she was not alone.

This was all to strange, she thought. On the one hand she thought maybe Draco and his father were planning something against Harry, using her as a pawn, or an opening to the slaughter. But on the other hand Draco had just blatantly helped her, and he'd obviously been visiting her while she was ill.

She shook her head, and then stopped- it hurt. She lay back down to sleep. Her dreams filled with grasshoppers and a pretty woman with long brown hair. Draco's note still clutched firmly in her hands.

The next morning was apparently Sunday. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting around her bed, chatting quietly, and helping themselves to her chocolate frogs.

"Agamora? Oh I've already got her, wanna swap, what have you got there?" Ron's voice filled the morning air.

"Oh shut up Ron no one cares about your bloody cards!" Brooke hissed, but opened her eyes and sat up, grinning.

"Brooke!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison jumping up and tacking her into the bed, while Ron looked a little confused.

"Air..Can't breathe!" Brooke gasped as they let her go.

"Gee thanks, anyone would think that you were trying to kill me!" Brooke joked rubbing her neck. Harry's face fell, and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry that was bad taste I know." Brooke mumbled, wishing her friends weren't always so morbid.

"It's not that Brooke, Someone trying to kill Harry" Hermione said patting Brookes hand patronisingly. Brooke felt her face go red- AND WHAT ABOUT ME!

"IT'S NOT ALYWAYS ABOUT HARRY!" "IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT ME!"

Harry and Brooke bellowed at the same time. Hermione gasped, gapping between Harry and Brooke, who both looked so lethal, that when she opened her mouth to speak again she promptly shut it .

"Sorry" Harry and Brooke said in unison again.

They exchanged small smiles, Harry's eyes lingering on hers for a little longer than they should have.

"So what's going on?" Brooke said after a moment of silent contemplation.

"Nothing" Ron said, stretching back in his chair.

"I think she's talking about what happened Ron" Hermione said, fixing him a pointed yet affectionate stare.

It was Harry who answered.

"They don't know who it actually was"

"Ten sickles you can't guess who was involved though" Ron said sarcastically.

Brooke smiled slightly, nodding in agreement.

"Have there been anymore attacks?"

"No…It was just you" Hermione said meekly, looking worriedly at Harry from the corner of her eye.

"Well…what happens now?" Brooke said, voicing for the first time the thing that had worried her since she had awoken yesterday.

"Dumbledore will want to speak to you…"

"Of course…"

"And then I guess you'll just go back to classes and stuff" Ron Finished for Harry.

"hmm yeah well first I've gotta be checked by Pomfrey so that I can actually leave the hospital wing" And with that the plump, stern looking nursemaid came round to shoo them all out and leave Brooke alone to some " well deserved rest"

"Yeah cos it's not like she hasn't slept for two weeks straight at all is it" Came Ron's voice as they walked out of the wing.

Brooke flumped back down into the pillow, gazing up a the white ceiling, wishing that it was all over and that she could get on with her life.

Her Wish came when the following Tuesday she was released from the hospital wing and told to speak with Dumbledore, who she would have to find in the great hall for breakfast.

_Great, just what I need, to walk through the great hall of staring gawping pimply teenagers, fan-bloody-tastic! _Brooke thought bitterly as she scuffled her way along to the great hall, hoping most people had already left.

But as she had no idea what time it was, she really couldn't be sure whether breakfast was just beginning or ending.

She reached the entrance hall; her heart gave a jolt as she remembered that night. When all her worst fears had come out to haunt her, the great hall doors closed. To her relief they were wide open, a nice winter morning's breeze blowing through. A hazy blue light filtered into the entrance hall. She shuddered and quickly walked into the Great hall, which gave of the illusion of glowing red.

It wasn't as bad as she had imagined it to be. On the contrary it was a thousand times worse. As soon as she reached the doors, the ear deafening noise immediately stopped as a thousand heads turned in her direction. All was silent, she froze and met Harry's gaze who smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back.

She walked confidently past the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but faltered as she neared the Slytherin table. They were jeering and pointing, Pansy stroking Draco's arm affectionately, whispering into his ear. He looked paler than usual. He was starring straight at Brooke, completely ignoring his fellow Slytherin jerks, and Pansy. Who by now had noticed this too. She glared up at Brooke who carried on confidently; smiling a little as she went passed Draco.

She walked up to the teachers table, where Dumbledoore was by now standing, beaming down at her. She grinned, feeling as though her body were thawing out after being a long time frozen.

* * *

Again sorry for not updating in ages, let me know what you think & I'll update as soon as possible!

Hope it wasn't too boring for you plz R & R !


End file.
